bindingofisaacfandomcom-20200223-history
Fortune Telling Machine
The Fortune Telling Machine is an interactive "entity" that does not have health like the shop keeper (not to be confused with the mini-bosses Greed and Super Greed or the enemy Hanger). Using it will cost a cent and will return one of a number of predetermined results. These include certain Pick Ups, Trinkets or a fortune message. Much like the standard Slot Machine and Blood Donation Machine, it may also explode, yielding either a collectable (the Crystal Ball), Pick Up(s), or a Trinket. Fortune Telling Machines can also be blown up, yielding one of a few basic Pick Ups. Fortune Telling Machines can be found anywhere normal Slot Machines can be found, including being summoned by the Wheel of Fortune Tarot Card. When using the Fortune Telling Machine with the Lucky Foot (Cain starts with this), the player will never receive an actual fortune and only item drops. This is not the case in The Binding of Isaac: Rebirth. Fortune Messages *BRING HIM THE PHOTO - Hint to bring the Polaroid trinket to the boss of the Cathedral. *YOU WILL DIE ALONE - Mockingly directed at the player. *YOU ARE THROWING YOUR LIFE AWAY - Same as above. *GO OUTSIDE! - Same as above. *ASK AGAIN LATER - Reference to one of the possible replies by the Magic 8-ball toy. *THINK FOR YOURSELF *QUESTION AUTHORITY *YOU ARE WORSHIPING A SUN GOD - Reference to the idea that Roman Catholicism is derived from a sun worshiping religion. *DON'T LEAVE THE HOUSE TODAY - Reference to Pee-wee's Big Adventure. *GIVE UP! *MARRY AND REPRODUCE - Reference to They Live. *STAY ASLEEP - Reference to They Live. *WAKE UP - Possible reference to The Matrix , Deep Sleep or A Nightmare On Elm Street *WE WILL ALL DIE ONE DAY *LOOK TO LA LUNA - Reference to the hint given in Mortal Kombat for a chance to fight Reptile. *STEVEN LIVES - Reference to Time Fcuk or to Steven the boss. * MEET STRANGERS WITHOUT PREJUDICE (Rebirth only?) * A HANGED MAN WILL BRING YOU NO LUCK TODAY (Rebirth only?) * WHAT DO YOU WANT TO DO TODAY? - Reference to Phineas and Ferb (Rebirth only?) * YOU ARE DARK INSIDE - Possible reference to Isaac seeing himself as sinful (Rebirth only?) * HAVE YOU SEEN THE EXIT? (Rebirth only?). * GET A BABY PET IT WILL CHEER YOU UP. (Rebirth only?). * YOUR PRINCESS IS IN ANOTHER CASTLE. - Reference to the first Super Mario Bros. (Rebirth only?) * YOU ARE PLAYING IT WRONG GIVE ME THE CONTROLLER - Reference to the fact two people can play Rebirth using a controller (Rebirth only). * TRUST GOOD PEOPLE (Rebirth only?). * LIVE TO DIE. * WHEN LIFE GIVES YOU LEMONS REROLL! - Possible reference to the item "The Lemon Mishap" (Rebirth only?) * WELL THAT WAS WORTHLESS * I FEEL ASLEEP! * MAY YOUR TROUBLES BE MANY * YOUR OLD LIFE LIES IN RUIN * ALWAYS LOOK ON THE BRIGHT SIDE * YOU WERE BORN WRONG * IT IS DANGEROUS TO GO ALONE * YOU WILL NEVER BE FORGIVEN * YOU HAVE NOBODY TO BLAME BUT YOURSELF * ONLY A SINNER * USE BOMBS WISELY * NOBODY KNOWS THE TROUBLES YOU HAVE SEEN * YOU LOOK FAT YOU SHOULD EXERCISE MORE * FOLLOW THE ZEBRA * WHY SO BLUE? * THE DEVIL IN DISGUISE * GO OUTSIDE * ALWAYS YOUR HEAD IN THE CLOUDS Other Possible Effects * Drops a Tarot Card * Drops a Soul Heart * Drops a Trinket * Drops a Rune (Rebirth only) * Explodes and drops Pick Up(s), a Trinket or the Crystal Ball * Nothing Probabilities of Each Drop Occurring Trivia * According to Edmund, the Fortune Telling Machine was originally going to be a crane game for trinkets and soul hearts.Edmund McMillen, Twitter References Gallery Fortune.png|A Fortune Telling Machine that dropped a total of five Tarot Cards (Fool, Chariot, Hanged Man, Stars, and Heirophant) and five Trinkets (Push Pin, Red Patch, Cursed Skull, Flat Penny, and Missing Page) as well as the Crystal Ball, after being given 24 cents. Screen Shot 2012-05-31 at 1.19.44 AM.png Fortune Teller Flowchart.png|The process which the Fortune Telling Machine goes through to generate a payout. Category:Machines